Road Trip!
by Kya Heartless
Summary: Lenne,Shuyin,Tidus and Yuna set off on a trip to Mardi gras. On the way they pick up KH characters who are headed their direction as well. Pretty funny with lots of suprises. First real big story.Review and please don't be cruel.Domo!
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing"? Lenne screamed as she flicked on the lights.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Yuna questioned.

"What are you doing with him!"

"What do you mean him? It's my boyfriend, Tidus!"

"No, Tidus is in the kitchen. That's my boyfriend, Shuyin!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Lenne I'm so sorry! They look exactly the same. Forgive me?"

"sigh yeah sure. But still, how come he didn't say anything to you?"

Shuyin yawns and rolls over to look at "Lenne". "Good morning, Lenne. How are you?"

"Good morning, Shuyin. Have a nice night with Yuna?" Lenne said.

"What! I…uh…thought that was you? scratches head I'm confused."

Lenne pulls Shuyin out of the bed by his ear and drags him down the hall to their room. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Lenne screamed as she slammed the door.

"Wow! That was something." Yuna jumps because she hears Lenne scream and then giggle. "Oh yeah…that's a lesson alright." Yuna falls back asleep.

A few hours later

"Hey Yuna, it's time to wake up. Its lunch time and we have some guests who I picked up. They're going to Mardi gras too." Tidus kisses her cheek.

"No! Go away! More sleepy. Wake me up later!" Yuna said turning over.

Tidus gets a glass of water and pours it on her face. "No, not later! NOW!" puts fits up "You're gonna have to wrestle me to get more sleep".

"I can't believe how immature you are". Tidus puts his head and fits down feeling sad. "But…I love ya anyway!" Yuna takes a pillow and hits Tidus in the back of his head.

"Devil woman!" Tidus jumps on Yuna. "Tickle Fight!"

"No! Please…don't…ahahahaha…tickle…"

Sora walks in and stops. "Oh my bad, am I interrupting something?" Kairi covers Riku's eyes

"Hey not fair you guys. I wanna see too!" Riku exclaimed.

"No you pervert. I don't want you getting any ideas". Kairi stated.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a pervert you…Lenne walks in…well hello sex goddess!"

"Who's this pervert? And the rest of these people?" Lenne asked.

Tidus introduced everyone. "Well the boy with the brown spiky hair is Sora and perv boys name is Riku. And the girl's name is Kairi."

"Nice to meet you guys" Sora said politely.

"Uh…yeah what he said". Riku said staring at Yuna and Lenne's legs.

"Hmph. flips hair yeah. And who are you?" Kairi asked glaring at Yuna

"Well this is…" Tidus started but then was interrupted.

"I'm Yuna. And this guy right here… points at Tidus… is my property, got it?"

Yuna said this while glaring back at Kairi.

After a long time of silence Tidus breaks the tension. "Ahem. And this is Lenne and her property is down the hall. Alright, now that we know everyone let's eat some lunch."

After Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lenne exit the room Yuna looked over at Tidus. "After we get to Mardi gras, we're leaving Kairi there. Maybe Seymour will kidnap her and make her a slave".

"What is up with you two? You just met and you already hate each other".

"I saw her eyes light up when she saw you. Plus, she's the one who got all bitchy".

"Yuna, you already have me. No one can take me away from you, ok?"

"Yeah ok. But when we get there we have to find a pond." Yuna said giggling.

"You're a bad girl. Let's get some lunch but please no more fights with what's her face."

Tidus leans in and kisses her passionately.

Shuyin walks in. "hey lunch is ready! When are you…oh; never mind looks like you already ate!" Lenne smacks him in the back of head. "Shut up! Come whenever you like guys."

"Alright lemme get out of my PJ's and we'll be there." Lenne and Shuyin leave but Shuyin cracks the door.

"Shuyin. God damn it! Go away. If you want some action go to Lenne! runs after Shuyin with a pillow Bitch!" yuna screamed and laughing hard.

Alright well that was chapter One. Please review! Remember that was my first fanfic so don't be cruel. Domo arigoto gozimus!


	2. Chapter 2:So Close!

It's one in the morning and someone is lurking around.

The door to Yuna's room opens and a small figure snuggles up next to her.

Yuna opens her eyes and she swore someone touched her leg! She turned on her lamp.

"Riku! You pervert!" She screamed. "Get out!" Tidus, Lenne and Shuyin run in.

"What the hell is going on?" Tidus asked.

"Looks like perv boy wanted some action" Lenne commented.

Shuyin started pouting. "Hey I want some action too" Lenne glared at him.

Yuna continued explaining, "He snuck in here…and touched my leg!"

Tidus stomped over to Riku and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen little guy, Yuna is my girl. No one touches her except me. Mess with her again and I'll throw you out the window! Got it?"

"Uh…yes sir. Can you stop choking me now?" Riku asked coughing.

Tidus dropped him and Riku ran out the door.

"Yuna, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He's so gross."

"Yeah I know. How about I stay with you, to you know…protect you." Tidus stated while winking at her.

"Well excuse us but we're tired. Good night you two". Lenne said walking out the door.

Shuyin added, "yeah and keep it down!"

Lenne grabbed him by the hand saying "So. You said you wanted some action, huh?"

Lenne and Shuyin walked to their room and Yuna and Tidus rolled their eyes.

Yuna looked over at Tidus, "I'm tired too. Can you cuddle with me?"

"Of course…but, do I have to let go?" Tidus asked giving her the puppy dog eyes treatment.

Yuna hugged him closer and sighed, "No, not yet".

Next Morning…

Yuna opened her eyes with the sun directly in her face. She looked over at Tidus and gently rubbed his cheek. "Good Morning, Handsome."

Tidus yawned and opened his big, sparkling, blue eyes. "Well hello, Gorgeous".

Just then the camper slowed to a halt. Tidus and Yuna sat up.

"Well I guess we're here." Yuna jumped up and pulled Tidus out of bed. "Let's go!"

They met Lenne and Shuyin who were in the Kitchen area.

"Good Morning". Tidus and Yuna said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Lenne squealed. "Have a nice night?" Shuyin said smirking.

"Shut up retard!" Lenne yelled.

"So, are we going out to see the town, or what?" Yuna said jumping up and down.

"Wait…where's Sora, perv boy and what's her face?" Tidus asked concerned.

Lenne answered. "Oh I think they left earlier. I have no idea".

"who cares about that bitch anyway" Yuna mumbled.

Tidus heard and shook his head. Yuna mouthed to him 'Sorry'.

Yuna changed the subject, "let's get dressed and go outside!"

Few hours later…

Lenne was the first one in the door. "OMY! That town is crazy. I can't wait until tonight!" She checked her watch, "we only have 2 hours until then".

"Let's get ready to PART-AY!" Yuna said dancing around.

They all left to their rooms and came back to the kitchen are an hour and a half later.

Yuna changed out of the Gunner dress sphere and into Lady Luck. Lenne was in her songstress and the boys were the same. (Blah)

"How do I look?" she asked Tidus who was checking her out.

Tidus whistled and Yuna giggled.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" Lenne shouted as all four of them piled out the door dancing.

Alrighty everyone. That was chapter two. What surprises will be held at Mardi gras. Will Kairi finally be a slave! Find out in the next few chapters…but only if you review. The next chapter might be long and it will take a while for me to type. Stay patient. Domo bitches!


	3. Chapter 3

Tidus and Shuyin walk into the courtyard eyeing the girls and beer.

"OMY! This place is awesome". Yuna looks at a balcony and shrieked, "Ahh. What is she doing here!" Everyone looked where she was pointing.

"WooHoo! Give me more beads and sake!" Rikku screamed sounding half drunk.

She saw Yuna and her eyes grew wide, "Yunie! Come on up."

Yuna glared at her and screamed up at her, "Rikku, What the hell! Get down here now!" Rikku pouted and slid down a rope to meet Yuna.

"Hey R-Rikku." Tidus said flashing a small worried smile.

Rikku jumped on him, "Tidus! Come here you little player." Yuna glared at Rikku again, "Uh…Rikku, could you get off him, please?"

Lenne pulled the drunken Rikku off of Tidus. Tidus mouthed to Lenne 'Thank You'.

Lenne nodded and led the sick looking Rikku to the bathroom, followed by Shuyin.

"Well, that was interesting. Let's get some drinks and really get this party started". Yuna said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. That sounds great. What about Sex on the Beach?" Tidus asked with a flirty smile.

Yuna's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Yuna. Don't be so surprised it's a drink from my Zanarkand. I wasn't asking if you wanted it…unless you do." Tidus explained with a sexy smirk.

Yuna playfully smacked him. "I'm just playing babe. Come on there's the bar." On the way over to the bar they passed an alley.

Tidus stopped, "Hey Yuna, I think I heard something down there". Yuna looked down the dark path "Really? I dunno."

Tidus grabbed her hand and they both walked down the dark alley.

Yuna bent down next to a small figure, "Are you okay? OMG! Sora?"

Yuna gasped and fell backwards. Sora seemed to be out of it but managed to respond, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Now that Kairi is gone."

Yuna stood up looking interested. Tidus was the first to ask, "Kairi's gone? Did someone pick her up and give her a nice bed to sleep in?"

Yuna butted in, "who cares."

Sora continued telling Tidus what happened, "Yeah I guess that's his evil plan."

Yuna wanted to know the genius behind this 'evil plan', "His?" "Thought you would know, you almost married him."

Sora said sarcastically. Yuna started guessing, "Was it Baralli?"

Tidus shot her a look, "what!" Sora replied, "No. His name started with an 'S'."

Yuna started laughing hysterically, "Kairi is stuck with Seymour!"

Tidus just stood there with a blank expression on his face, "you almost married my friend, Baralli?" Yuna immediately stopped laughing seeing his sad expression.

"Oh. Honey, that was after you disappeared for two years. I…I thought I should move on. I couldn't stand being lonely anymore. Ask Rikku, Lenne or Shuyin, I couldn't stop dreaming, thinking or talking about you. Tidus, you know I love you. Do you believe me?"

Tidus was still standing there thinking about what she just said, "Yuna, I do believe you. I Love you too. That's why I've been meaning to ask you something."

Tidus pulled something out of his pocket and got on one knee. All Yuna could do was stand there frozen.

Tidus looked over at Sora who was grinning and getting up to find the others.

Okay that was chapter three! Sorry guys, my computer has been down. Please Review. I know this chapter is different from the others. Ya know a little romantic but still humor. Well check you all later. Much Luv.

KyasLove


	4. Ch3 continues

Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really frickin' busy. Anyways…this is a continuation of Chapter 3. So that means yes it's still romantic with humor tied into it. I was going to take someone's idea of Tidus getting on one knee to tie his shoe instead but this story has already been written. Sorry! It was a great idea but ya know. I need to shut up and get to the story. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love all of you!

Tidus took Yuna's hand, "Yuna, I remember the first time I saw you. You were so happy you became a summoner. I felt the same way, happy to finally talk to you that one night. You really are something. And I'm glad we made it made it through that rough journey…together. But there's still one journey I need to take, and I can't do it alone. I need you Yuna, can you help me?"

The only thing Yuna could do was nod and smile.

Tidus spoke again, "Then could you answer me another question?" Tidus stood up and hugged her while he put a something around her neck, "Will you marry me?"

Yuna stared down at the beautiful necklace he had just put around her neck, "Yes, Tidus, I will." Yuna jumped up and hugged him. Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear, "Thank you, Yuna." He hugged her tighter, "I Love You."

Sora and the others were around the corner watching the whole thing. At the same time everyone let out a big, "AWWWWW!"

Tidus and Yuna looked over and laughed shyly. They went to meet everyone who looked pretty tired. "Good job, buddy. I knew you could do it!" Sora said as he punched Tidus in the shoulder. Lenne and Shuyin agreed.

Out of nowhere Rikku pushed through to where Yuna was, "what's going on? Oooh, Yunie where did you get that pretty necklace?" Rikku asked with her eyes lighting up.

Yuna smiled and replied, "Tidus asked me to marry him!" As soon as Yuna said that Rikku stopped smiling and yelled, "WHAT! How come I don't get a hunky boy!" and then she stomped off.

Sora, being the nice kid he is, ran over to Rikku and tugged her back warning her, "Be careful, Rikku. I don't want you getting raped."

Tidus came into the conversation asking, "Where did Riku go off to. I haven't heard from him in a while." "Well….uh…he told me went to find a …uh…good pal of his. I don't know." Shuyin said slurring his words and almost passing out.

"I think Shuyin is ready to go. Come on party boy." Lenne said dragging Shuyin. Everyone watched that hilarious scene, wondering how the hell Lenne was that strong.

Sora chimed in, "anyways…Shuyin was right, believe it or not. He has a good pal here, Axel." Yuna looked a little concerned, "Okay, well should we go look for him or what, because we're about to head back."

Sora took Rikku by the arm, "Yeah no problem. I'm going to escort Rikku, see you guys there. Behave!" Finally, Yuna and Tidus were alone again.

Tidus yelled back, "We will!" Then he looked over at Yuna, who had a tear fall from her bi-colored eyes. "Yuna, what's wrong. Why are you sad?"

Yuna looked at him and smiled, "I'm not sad…I'm happy!" Yuna hugged him and said, "Let's just go back, I'm tired." Tidus smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek, "Alright."

They both crept quietly to their room, but before Yuna opened the door Tidus picked her up and carried her inside, "There you go beautiful." Tidus put her down on their bed and sat next to her.

Yuna pulled him closer to kiss him, "Goodnight, Tidus. I Love You." Tidus kissed her again, "Goodnight." He turned the light off and wrapped his hands around her while they both fell asleep.

AWWWW! I have FUN writing this chapter. I always imagined Tidus doing all of this…it's just so cute! (Squeals) Anyways…next chapter is the last…maybe. I'm thinking about after they get back home Yuna and Tidus have a wedding but I'm not sure. Review and give me ideas. Oh yeah…I have another story coming out soon. It's not like this though, it's pretty serious and of course…Romance. (Duh!) Well thanks peoples.

Kya


End file.
